


Can’t Help Falling In Love

by sapphirelights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft seongjoong, just two boys in love, kinda cheesy bc i’m a sap, this is really just me projecting my feelings bye, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirelights/pseuds/sapphirelights
Summary: It’s rare enough for Hongjoong to actively show affection in public, and it’s even rarer for him to ask for anything involving skinship. That is not to say Seonghwa isn’t enjoying it because he doesn’t mind that Hongjoong isn’t as comfortable with affectionate touches as he is. Seonghwa adores Hongjoong with all he has, and that includes his tendencies and habits. When chances like this come by though, he makes sure to make the best out of them.orHongjoong comes home tired one day and plans to spend the night cuddling his boyfriend to sleep. But Seonghwa has other plans and a little too many drinks later, Hongjoong becomes a little sentimental.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	Can’t Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first fic in a very long time so pls be nice to me I’m sensitive v_v Title is from Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley
> 
> Inspired by a lovely fanart from @cchaiart on twitter https://twitter.com/cchaiart/status/1244488499845193728?s=21  
> and also this tweet https://twitter.com/fairiejoong/status/1244470500954439683?s=21
> 
> Half of this is just me gushing over my love for Seonghwa hhh this is also the fastest I’ve ever completed a fic 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy ^^
> 
> Also a very happy birthday to our shining star <3

_Bed._

It’s the only thing running through Hongjoong’s mind as he unlocks the apartment door and enters inside. Work had been tiring, and the weather earlier morning hadn’t been helpful either. By the time he’s reached home it’s already past 11pm. 

_At least I managed to make it before midnight_ , he sighs in relief. 

“I’m home,” he calls out softly. 

He doesn’t get a reply, but he’s not too worried. Hongjoong takes his shoes off and neatly puts them on the rack, _(remembering a certain voice who would lightly nag him if he didn’t do so)_ and makes a beeline straight for the bedroom. He takes note as he doesn’t see the usual neatly made dinner on their table or hear the soft, familiar footsteps shuffling around. 

He quietly opens the door to the bedroom and the sight that greets him warms his heart. It’s like a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, any previous feelings of tiredness immediately replaced with warmth and contentment. On the bed, wrapped up in a light-grey hoodie with his hair fluffed over the pillows, is his sweetheart of a boyfriend sleeping in content. Hongjoong takes a minute at the doorstep to admire from afar. The older boy was lying on top of the covers, - Hongjoong assumes that the other probably hadn’t meant to fall asleep - laying on his side with his phone slightly held in his hand. His dark hair contrasted beautifully with the light colored pillows, looking soft and fluffy enough that Hongjoong wanted to run his hands through them. Just seeing the sight of his boyfriend alone was enough to lift his mood considerably. 

He walks up to the bed and gently sits down on the side so as to not wake up the older boy. However, his efforts are in vain as the dark haired boy shifts and turns to face him. Hongjoong simply smiles and gently cards his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Hi, Hwa,” he smiles. 

“Hey.” The older boy’s voice is slightly rough from having woken up. He moves his head to rest against Hongjoong’s thigh and revels in the feeling of the younger’s fingers running through his hair. 

“Were you waiting for me?” Hongjoong murmurs, continuing to play with the soft, dark strands. 

“Mm.” Seonghwa isn’t exactly the most chattiest after waking up, so Hongjoong understands when he receives only one word answers or hums for now. 

“Did you eat?” the younger asks. “I didn’t see any dinner…” he trails off, waiting for the other to reply. 

“Mmh, no,” Seonghwa answers. “I thought we could have takeout tonight once you came home. Though, I guess it’s too late for that now.” He says as he checks the time on his phone. 

Guilt settles in his throat and Hongjoong immediately feels awful. He knows it’s his fault and he hates making Seonghwa wait for him, the older boy insisting on doing so even if he protested against it. Hongjoong has long given up on it, knowing that Seonghwa could be stubborn when he wanted to be. 

“I’m sorry, recording took longer than I expected today,” he apologizes. “I thought I could make it by 9 or something, but Eden hyung had something to discuss, and then stuff happened and other things came up—”

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa calls gently and interrupts him, placing a hand a on the younger’s cheek and making him realize he had been rambling. 

“Ah, sorry…” 

“No need,” Seonghwa reassures and only smiles in return. He lightly strokes the Hongjoong’s cheek with his thumb, the younger boy instinctively leaning into the familiar touch. “Besides, I know a place nearby that’s open all the time, we can go there.” 

Hongjoong knows the place he’s talking about. It’s the tiny little bar café just a few blocks away, in between two rundown buildings on a quiet, narrow street. It wasn’t exactly a shady area, but it was one of the more unpaved and rugged parts of where they lived. The café was small, usually occupied around fifteen people at maximum and was mostly welcoming to overworked adults who needed to wind down at night and sometimes college students who had too much time on their hands during the weekends. 

While small and not exactly having the best interior, the café did make delicious food and amazing coffee. Sure, maybe it’s not the _best_ of the best, but it always managed to bring a homely feel to the experience, and Hongjoong often found himself sitting down at a table in the corner with his laptop, ordering himself the same blueberry muffins and a large dose of coffee to go with it (Most of the time at ungodly hours such as past 2AM, but details). 

Coincidentally, it is also the café where he had confessed to Seonghwa, in which the older boy had asked to be his boyfriend in return. Hongjoong smiles absentmindedly at the memory. 

“Crescent?” When Seonghwa confirms with a yes, he asks. “But you’re tired aren’t you? I don’t want to make you walk all the way there, you’re still half asleep.” Hongjoong makes it a point to lightly boop his boyfriend on the nose who scrunches up in response. _Cute._

“No, it’s fine,” Seonghwa sits up and stretches his arms. Sitting up, he looks even more adorable in his oversized hoodie and cute sweater paws and Hongjoong resists the urge to coo.

 _Oh, we’re matching_.

He realizes that the hoodie Seonghwa is wearing is a paired one with Hongjoong’s black hoodie, which he currently has on. It’s not new, they’ve worn matching outfits before, mainly at the protests of Seonghwa who loves to coordinate their outfits at every possible chance he gets - a certain memory that may or may not involve orange sweaters comes to Hongjoong’s mind - and living together for so long they’ve come to end up wearing identical outfits on more than occasion. Hongjoong is so busy admiring the other and being lost in his thoughts, he almost doesn’t register the other talking to him. “Hongjoong?”

“Yeah?” 

“I asked if you’re tired,” Seonghwa smiles amusedly, already used to his boyfriend’s constant zoning out. “If not, we can go to the café and eat something, I know you haven’t eaten anything and I’m not letting you sleep until you do.” He leaves no room for arguments and Hongjoong can only pout, knowing he can’t change the other’s mind no matter how hard he tries.

Sure he’s tired, but he supposes this is the least he can do for Seonghwa. Seonghwa, who waits for him every night even though he tells him not to. Seonghwa, who never complained even once, and always supported his decisions. Seonghwa, who was there to take care of him when he got careless, calming him down when he needed, grounding him when he felt lost. Seonghwa, who broke him down and put back together his pieces, always so patient, always so kind. 

It’s not that Hongjoong doesn’t take care of Seonghwa too, but he just feels like he takes so much more than he is able to give. _(Even though he knows Seonghwa would definitely disagree with him and point out all the ways he’s helped the older too)._

“Okay, let's go then,” Hongjoong leans forward to kiss the corner of Seonghwa’s mouth. “Do you want to change? Or just go like this…” 

“Like this is fine,” Seonghwa returns the kiss with one to his forehead. “Tomorrow is an off day anyway, we can sleep in late.” They grab their keys and wallets, and walk down to the bar café, loosely holding hands and making small talk as they went. 

By the time they reach the café, it’s a few minutes past midnight but they don’t mind. Hongjoong lets himself be pulled forward inside as Seonghwa leads them to their regular table by the wall. They order their usual food and wait for it to arrive. Seonghwa also asks for two cans of beer, to which Hongjoong raises an eyebrow in question but doesn’t ask. (“Like I said, it’s an off-day, a little alcohol won’t hurt.” Seonghwa still answers anyway).

As they wait for their food, Hongjoong can’t help but let his eyes roam over his boyfriend’s form. Seonghwa’s hair was still fluffy and stuck out from different parts even though he had tried to flatten it down. Hongjoong thinks he looks ethereal anyway. The hoodie is way too big for him, and it makes Seonghwa look a lot smaller than he actually is. His face is bare from any makeup - Hongjoong’s favourite look - and Hongjoong can see the pretty moles dotting the other’s skin, usually hidden with a concealer. Seonghwa looks gorgeous like this, -he always does- barefaced and in more casual clothing than his normal work attire. The dim lights in the café gave a golden glow to his skin, making him shine so much more.

If Seonghwa notices him staring, he doesn’t point it out. Instead, he reaches across the table and takes Hongjoong’s hand in his. He plays with his boyfriend’s fingers for a while, intertwining and then letting go only to gently rub his thumb over the other’s. They don’t talk, and they don’t really need to. Hongjoong continues to lovingly admire his boyfriend, letting him brush their fingers together. A plain silver ring adorns both of their index fingers, a reminder of their first anniversary. Seonghwa seems to be lost in thought now as he absentmindedly stares at their joined hands. 

Hongjoong hums. “Hwa?” he breaks the silence, waiting for Seonghwa to look up. And when he does… Hongjoong feels his breath leave all at once. 

_Fuck, he’s so beautiful._

Hongjoong wants to kiss him. So, he does exactly that. 

Seonghwa startles a bit from the sudden touch, but quickly leans in to deepen the kiss. It’s short and chaste, lips moving languidly over each other as there is no rush for time. Hongjoong is not usually one for PDA, often preferring to keep their more intimate moments in the privacy of their home. He covers his face embarrassedly as he pulls back, but just enough to rest their foreheads together. Seognhwa leans in to lightly pull at his bottom lip.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about?” he teases, enjoying the way Hongjoong flushes red from his cheeks all the way to his neck. 

“Nothing,” Hongjoong mumbles and determinedly maintains eye contact despite his burning cheeks. “Just felt like it.” 

The smile he receives in return is worth it.

Their food arrives just then and they busy themselves with eating. Occasionally, they ask about each other’s day and laugh at the funny stories that they experienced. Hongjoong tells about the new songs he’s writing and Seonghwa tells him about how a new intern had managed to set one of the printers on fire. 

Soon they’ve finished their food and drinks as well, both having emptied their beers. They pay for their food and make their way back home. Maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s the gentle breeze of the wind or even the calmness of the night, but Hongjoong feels like he’s floating. He sways a little from side to side and his foot catches on the pavement. He giggles as he holds onto Seonghwa’s arm to steady himself. 

“Are you alright?” Seonghwa chuckles, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and letting him lean his weight against him. “Looks like you had a little too much to drink.”

“I’m not drunk,” Hongjoong claims, raising his head indignantly. “Just, slightly tipsy.” He says, dragging the syllables of the words. 

“Right.” 

They continue to walk in a peaceful quietness, still huddled close together. That is, until Hongjoong breaks the silence. 

“Seonghwa,” he whines. “I can’t walk any further.”

“We’re only a few minutes away, come on Joong.”

“Carry me.” 

Seonghwa raises an eyebrow. It’s rare enough for Hongjoong to actively show affection in public, and it’s even rarer for him to ask for anything involving skinship. That is not to say Seonghwa isn’t enjoying it - he is - because he doesn’t mind that Hongjoong isn’t as comfortable with affectionate touches as he is. Seonghwa adores Hongjoong with all he has, and that includes his tendencies and habits. When chances like this come by though, he makes sure to make the best out of them.

Which is why he doesn’t say a word as he squats down so that the younger boy can climb onto his back. He grabs a hold of Hongjoong’s knees and carefully stands up, carrying the other on his back. Hongjoong immediately wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s neck and rests his cheek on the other’s head. After making sure he was comfortable, Seonghwa starts walking back to their house. 

Hongjoong babbles on a little more about different topics with much enthusiasm, often cutting halfway in one and starting another. He lets out small laughs in between and it’s music to the older boy’s ears. He talked about everything and nothing. And Seonghwa listens to it all with fondness, replying with his own comments when necessary. He figures the younger must have had a little too much alcohol after all, because Hongjoong giggles once more. 

“Hwa,” he calls out, sounding a little less giddy than before. 

“Yes, Joong?”

“You mean a lot to me, you know that?” he mumbles. 

“I- of course,” Out of all the things he thought of, that was not a sentence Seonghwa was expecting to hear. “You mean so much to me too, Joongie.”

“But I mean like a lot, like this much,” Hongjoong moves to show exactly how much with his arms, and then frowns when he realizes he can’t move them. “Anyway, a lot.”

“I know.” Seonghwa replies softly. 

Hongjoong proceeds to cuddle further into the other’s neck as much as possible, tightening the arms around his neck. “I’m in a soft mood tonight.”

“Mm, I can tell.” Seonghwa feels a gentle kiss pressed on the side of his neck. 

The rest of the walk home is quiet, both of them enjoying each other's soothing presence. 

Seonghwa puts Hongjoong down once they reach their apartment. Once they enter, he expects the other to go straight to the bedroom. Instead, he’s surprised tonight once again as Hongjoong simply stares at him before walking right into his arms and hugging him. Before he knows it, Seonghwa ends up sitting on the couch’s armrest as he holds his boyfriend loosely by the waist. He looks down at the hoodie covered head of silver hair and softly asks. “Joong, love, don’t you want to go to bed? We can cuddle as much as you want then, let’s go to the bedroom, okay?” 

He raises a hand to gently cup Hongjoong’s cheek. “Look at me, baby. What’s wrong?”

Hongjoong lifts his head then. “Nothing’s wrong,” he grins toothily. “I just suddenly have this overwhelming urge of affection to shower you with.” 

“Cute.” Seonghwa laughed, but he understands. He feels the same way for Hongjoong after all. 

Hongjoong shifts a bit, enough so that their noses are touching. He licks his lower lip, searching the older boy’s eyes. Whatever it is, he seems to have found it in less than seconds and he doesn’t waste time before he’s leaning in. And Seonghwa meets him halfway in the middle as their lips pressed against each other. It’s slow, sweet and sensual all at once and Hongjoong almost feels dizzy. Kissing Seonghwa has always been an enjoyable sensation. He doesn’t know if it is because Seonghwa is a good kisser or if it’s just Seonghwa himself. Probably both, he thinks. All he knows is he will never get tired of kissing him. 

He parts his lips and lets Seonghwa gently lick his way into his mouth, titling his head even more to deepen the kiss. He wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s neck once more and presses himself closer. Seonghwa holds Hongjoong’s neck with one hand and pulls the younger close with his other arm. Seonghwa parts first and presses one more short kiss onto his lips. He lightly pinches Hongjoong’s waist when he playfully nipped at his bottom lip. He means to pull back entirely but Hongjoong clearly has other ideas as he kisses him again. Not that he’s protesting, in fact he reciprocates with just as much eagerness. Seongwha can’t help but grin, and he feels Hongjoong smile into the kiss as well. Soon, they’re not even kissing properly anymore, rather just resting their lips on each other in content. 

Seonghwa moves his hand to rest on the Hongjoong’s hip and gazes at him lovingly. He can feel Hongjoong’s fingers gently caressing his hair. 

“I know I don’t say this often but,” Hongjoong bites his bottom lip. ”Thank you, Seonghwa. For everything.”

Hongjoong buries his face in Seonghwa’s neck, breathing in his boyfriend’s scent. He smells of his regular lavender cologne and another scent which is distinctly _Seonghwa_. 

_(“You smell like the beach.” Hongjoong remarks one day, cuddled up against Seonghwa’s side and face pressed into his collarbones._

_“The beach?” Seonghwa blinks._

_“Yeah,” Hongjoong inhales, trying to savor the sweet scent in his mind. “Something about your scent… I don’t know. It reminds me of the beach. It feels like home.”_

_Seonghwa takes this as a compliment, knowing just how much the younger loved beaches.)_

“I love you to Mars and back.” Seonghwa can’t see it, but he can hear the bright smile in Hongjoong’s voice as he whispers against his collarbone. 

It’s not the first time he’s said the phrase , but Seonghwa never gets tired of it. It’s cute. 

_  
(Seonghwa cocked his head to the side. He knew where it was coming from, but he asked anyway. “Why not the moon?”_

_“Because you’re Mars, not the moon.” Hongjoong had deadpanned.)_

It makes his heart feel so full. Full of love and adoration for this boy who stumbled into his life with mismatched outfits and an array of colours painting his grey life. 

“And I love you,” Seonghwa murmurs back, turning his head slightly to nuzzle the other’s cheeks. “More than you know.” 

  
  


***

_Take my hand._

“The moon looks pretty tonight.”

“Mm, you’re even prettier.”

“Sap.”

“Only for you.”

_Take my whole life too._

“Oh my god, stop.” 

“Who was the one rambling about how much he loved me a few minutes ago?” 

“Shut up, before I make you.” 

“I’m certainly not opposed to that idea.”

  
  
  


_For I can’t help falling in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, it’s been a while since I’ve written anything so I hope it was alright. Feedback is much appreciated ^^


End file.
